


Observations

by LuckyPenny36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, relationship reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPenny36/pseuds/LuckyPenny36
Summary: “More family than fallen”A short reflection from Aziraphale’s perspective on his evolving relationship with Crowley.





	Observations

Commanded to stand  
Guardian of the Eastern Gate  
You were easy to miss  
Slithering up from between the leaves  
Seductive

I saw you anyway

Forbidden to help  
Witness to divine regret  
I fretted  
Finding little comfort in promise rainbows  
And inscrutable, ineffable plans

You helped anyway

Though you wouldn’t call it that of course

Clever serpent  
Slick enough to tempt  
Even me  
Almost

More family than fallen

Familiar  
I rely on you  
Your secrets, our secrets  
Our Arrangement  
Perilously easy

Keeping humanity  
Human


End file.
